


working the night shift never felt so good

by MKVolta



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence?, Teasing, Violence, bing pow boom, lots of action, roy is a geek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVolta/pseuds/MKVolta
Summary: A fun night in gotham with Roy and Jason :)
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	working the night shift never felt so good

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i started a year ago that i have now decided just to post in its incomplete form. i will perhaps finish and get to the exciting bits later who knows

A foggy wind brushes through the air of nighttime Gotham City. The moon lay dormant, covered with a thick haze of clouds both man made and natural. The streets sit unusually quiet as a growing unease begins to spread around all those who dare walk amongst the concrete and darkness. A distance away a small commotion is heard spilling out of a shambling apartment complex. Groups of men and women bustle uncomfortably as they seemingly await something or someone.

Time passes and the crowd gets rowdier, noise now leaking heavily out of every which way from the 10 story building. A man steps forward and decides to assume control. Stepping up onto a wooden table sitting in the studio apartment and standing tall, a determined look on his face with his chest puffed. 

“Everyone shut the hell up!” He belts out. Some immediately quiet themselves while a few others slowly but surely follow suit. Eyes now fixed on the boisterous man in front of them all. “We can’t be drawin’ attention to ourselves like a bunch of dumbasses. This is Gotham, any caped freak gets the slightest hint of what's about to go down you can all say goodbye to an easy payday and a nice fat hello to Blackgate.”

“So we just sit with our thumbs up our asses?” One man asks out from the now silent mosh of people.

“You idiots just need to be quiet, that's all. Then we wait until the boss comes and can head out. Do that and everything will be as easy as pie.”

“Hey now!” A woman interjects, continuing the line of questioning for the man who took on this role of makeshift leader. “Who’s to say that Bat Freak or one of his little brats aren’t already on their way right now? You said it, this is Gotham. We shouldn’t be sittin still, we should be getting ready for anything to happen!”

The crowd of criminals scream out in agreement before being shut down by the de facto leader.

“Settle the hell down! Nobody knows we’re here you morons! We played this whole thing as safe as possible. For all anyone knows this is just some late night get together of like minded individuals and that includes the Bat Bitch. Don’t worry about nothing. The boss planned this perfectly, ain't a soul in gotham has a clue what we’re up to.”

Across the street on the roof of an adjacent apartment complex covered in shadows are two men. Two men that are here to break up this party. They're pretty good at that sort of thing. It’s the Red Hood and Arsenal. Some of questionable opinion might refer to them as the dynamic duo, though honestly most would struggle calling them anything more than a duo of dumbasses.

Jason stands with hands dug deep into his pockets, feet perched on the ledge of the building with Roy sitting alongside with legs folded like a preschooler and donning some very expensive WayneTech Binoculars. Both men wearing earpieces that give them a direct audio feed from the very room the large assembly of goons are nestled ignorantly inside, completely unaware of the men ogling them on across the way.

“These dorks sure think highly of themselves, huh Jaybird?” 

“Look who’s talking, Roy.” Jason snaps jokingly without missing a beat. 

“Hey!” Roy reacts with a guffaw, dropping the binoculars to his lap and staring up towards his partner with as mean a grimace he can muster up towards someone like Jason. “I’m nowhere near as dorky as these guys!”

“Psh, if you say so.” Jason responds, he leans down slowly descending until he plops alongside Roy situating himself into a more comfortable position as he continues. “Well, no matter how big or little of a dork you are it doesn’t change the fact that these dorks are gonna dead meat by the end of the night.”

“Hell yeah!” Jerking his fist up in excitement but just as quickly as he pumps it up Jason coolly  
grabs hold of it and pumps it back down. Putting a quick stop this early celebration and trying to keep his partner in check.

“I said by the end of the night, Roy.” He reiterates sternly. “We are not diving into shit creek just now.” Jason immediately releases his grip on Roy who in dramatic fashion falls onto his back as if he has just suffered a terrible defeat. Sighing as he gazes into the sooty sky.

“But shit creek is fun, Jaybird.”

“I know it is, Roy but you need to calm down and wait it out.”

An awkward abrupt silence falls over the pair as Jason readjusts himself and grabs his own pair of binoculars, deciding to let Roy wallow on the roof as he continues surveying and keeping an eye on the job they’re here to complete.

Several minutes pass as Jason continues his virtuous duty of overlooking the group of the idiot layabout criminals. Observing slowly with his keen eye all while trying, and failing, to stave off a rough bout of boredom. Roy begins to sit up now. Getting his back off the grimy floor. Slumping his shoulders with a look of flaccidity and a clear desire to be anywhere else right now. Preferably somewhere that involves him shooting arrows and saving the day. 

“Jay...” He says bemoaningly. His arms flopping by the wayside and exaggeratedly flowing in the wind, head drooping like a sad hook as his voice harps on with a fitting tone of melodramatic, desolate sadness. “This is is boooring.”

“Tell me about it…” Jason replies, eyes struggling to stay focused at this stage of the operation but persisting nonetheless.

“No, I’m serious!” Roy interjects excitedly, immediately breaking his ruse at the first instance of Jason giving him some attention. “I know staking out is important but I mean, come on! Look at em! They’re like fish in a barrel.” And as if he was putting on a show Roy begins to mimics the shooting of his bow and arrow. Taking aim at the neighboring building that houses the criminals they’ve been watching over.

“No, Roy!” Jason says with an irrefutable intensity, even going as far to knock away the imaginary bow from Roy’s not so imaginary hands. “We’re not breaking up this party until the man of the hour arrives! Otherwise we just wasted several hours of sitting on our ass to trash a bunch of small time punks. You gotta think big picture here, man.” 

“So what’re we supposed to do until then?” Just keep sitting on our asses and look through binoculars like a coupla peeping toms?” Roy quickly stands at attention, stretching his tired limbs and pacing around, cradling his pretend bow while his real one sits unused on his back.

“You know what, Roy?” Jason stands up abruptly as well, facing roy and deciding to nip this in the bud before the game of attention seeking being played gets to his head “I’ll just keep on keeping watch by myself but you better be ready when its showtime. Until then, sit your ass down and find something to do. Quietly ” Having to stop himself from instinctively knocking away the invisible weapon once again before settling himself back down with his fists closed in anger. Hoping that whoever’s in charge over there hurries the hell up so that they can get on with this mess.

“Find something to do?” He repeats back like a befuddled child. “Like what?”

“For fucks sake, Roy just do whatever the hell you want!” Seethingly putt his binoculars back up to his face. Almost breaking his own nose in frustration. “Play with yourself for all I care! Just shut the hell up!”

More awkward silence, something becoming very routine between these two tonight.

“Well, maybe I will…” Roy responds sheepishly. Crawling back onto the ground planting his ass firmly. A sly smirk saddling itself on his cheeks. Fingers fidgety and anxious. 

“Alright, do that.” Jason says without offering so much as a cursory glance towards the other, continuing to survey the building. Listening to idle chatter and being none the wiser to how seriously Roy is taking this proposed idea.

It doesn’t take much to get him going. Jason’s immediate presence alone gets him pretty hot. He wouldn’t ever admit it but the rude asshole shtick Jay lays on thick does hit him in the right spot more times than not. It might be a little embarrassing but he likes it that way.

Roy enjoys Jason’s prodding words and snide lamentations. They’re what he uses to cope with who he is and what he’s dealt with and Roy understands that well. Just as he knows Jason deep down feels the same. Maybe he won’t ever admit it but at this point that’s something he’s come to accept.

So as he sits there, body warm and aching and turned on like hell with thoughts of Jason holding him down, berating him, telling him what to do he closes his eyes. Imagining acutely what his hands would feel like on him, What he’d say and how’d he treat him. Peaking every so often to catch a glimpse at the man himself. His voracious body craving the thick, stoic body of Jason. Those muscular thighs, his supple chest. Things he’s seen numerous times in many a circumstance. It’s all he wants right now. 

Roy’s hands find themselves playfully pushing slowly and sensually on his cock. Stiffening and prodding against the seams of his pants. Choosing to forgo any inhibitions whether logical or not, he wrangles himself free. Releasing the constraining tight fabric around his crotch and giving his stiff, twitchy member room to breathe. 

And room to be played with.

While Jason sits unobservant to the goings on behind him Roy begins softly stroking himself. Guiding his thumb up and down his shaft to the tip of his cock. The bottom of his fist brushing against the bushy red hair at his base with every smooth motion. Low gruff grunts escaping his lips as precum begins leaking out. Delicately covering the head of his penis. The image of Jason’s soft pouty lips suckling on it hard to get out of his head during the process. Not that he’d want to ever have that thought leave his mind.

Perhaps overcome with confidence or an annoyance bubbling over by his being ignored, Roy picks up the pace pumping up and down over and over, starting to let loose loud groaning with more tenacity with heavy gaspy breathing. Practically begging Jason to look at him, to catch him with his pants down and his dick in his hands. Wanting to hear him say something, anything to him right now. To give him exactly what he’s asking for.

But Jason doesn’t abide. Taking no interest to any of the goings on around him that aren’t in the building ahead of them. Dead focused and unflinching. 

“Is Jay being serious right now?” Roy wonders to himself as he begins to slow himself down. Dick aching in hand as his agitation towards the situation starts simmering. Would it kill him to just pretend to look over? To give him some attention? Hell he’d be fine with him saying some irrelevant gibberish just to hear his voice during all this. Roy’s flustered to say the least.

And in a stroke of proper timing, Jason finally does say something.

“They’re here. Get ready, Roy.”

Roy jumps at Jason’s unexpected utterance, stuffing his decreasingly hard erection back into his pants hurriedly as he rushes over. Almost tripping over himself in the process.

“Seriously?” Roy asks, checking his bow and his quiver while he joins Jason in gazing toward the apartment across the way.

“Yeah.” Jason replies as his binoculars are zeroed in on the entrance of the building. “A group of people just pulled up and walked right in.”

“And the leader of this dork pack? Was he there?”

“You know it.” He answers with a stoic certainty. Tossing his binoculars aside and performing a quick stretch of his back and body to loosen himself up for the festivities ahead. “Now let’s get this son of a bitch.’

“Hell yeah! It’s party time baby!” Pumping his fist in celebration as Jason scoffs and readies himself.

The men hesitate not as they both pull out their own unique apparatuses to shoot themselves across the street. Roy with his grappling arrow that he’s “borrowing” from Ollie and Jason with a modified grappling gun, also “borrowed” from his dear old dad, Bruce. They wait for the perfect moment to launch themselves over. Needing to time it just right so that when the head honcho takes that pivotal first step into the crowded shabby room with his lowly pawns standing by that they’ll have them caught with their pants down. Figuratively. 

It doesn’t take long for everything to come into focus as with waiting eyes the duo sees the door to the room crack open and from there enters a large husky man in a dark grey suit, standing so tall his head grinds against the top of the door frame. Behind him a much smaller man, almost half the size of the first in width and height. This one wearing a dark blue suit and a bowler hat. Jason’s eyes glare keenly.

It’s their man.

Not even thinking about wasting another second Jason and Roy get ready to hoist themselves directly into the lion's den. 

“Try not to screw up the landing!” Roy quips with his hand beginning to draw the string back on his bow.

“You should worry more about yourself, especially with your dick hanging out like that.”

Roy quickly drops his bow and goes to check himself. Only to see nothing out of the ordinary. And before even getting to chance to turn his head back up the echoing bang of the gas propelled gun in Jason’s hand blasts out into the night. 

“Dumbass.” Jason mutters mockingly as he flies away leaving Roy staring at his own dick.

“Hey! Not fair!” Roy hastily but not sloppily draws and fires his trick arrow, following soon behind Jason as fast as his hands will allow. 

Jason glides through the night sky. His brown jacket flapping behind him like a short cape. The hook latched above one of the adjacent windows providing just enough of an angle for release and hurtle towards and through it. Boots first, slamming into the glass and spraying the room with it like a disinfectant. 

As he plummets forward one one unfortunate goon has the misfortune of being in Jason’s way, catching an immense dropkick to their chest and hitting the dirt like a heavy stone. The combination of the crash and bang of his entrance gives Todd just enough time to situation himself in a pretty damn good position. Most everyone in the room is caught off guard, looking around befuddled at the mess laying before them. All but one. There’s always one. 

This lone individual is clearly unshaken by the instantaneous shift of mood in the room. A true professional among the rabble. And as if by an instinctual force he deftly draws his gun and takes aim at Jason who stands heroically and unsuspecting above one of his fallen comrades. Not one to usually bask in heroics and finding an awfully bad moment to start doing so. The man sees this opportunity staring him dead in the eyes and prepares to pull the is trigger, to end the Red Hood’s reign and so on and so forth. However, if he really was a pro he probably would have predicted what was about to happen next.

Practically on cue Roy jettisons into the room through the exact same opening Jason was kind enough to open up for him. Body flailing around awkward but allowing him just enough freedom to angle himself, albeit inadvertently, in a position to take out the would-be assassin. Tackling and slamming him down on the ground like a middle school bully. Leaving him incapacitated and strung out on the floor.

“Good looking out, Roy.” Jason says as he darts his head back just in time to see his partner topple the man who was moments away from prematurely ending this night, and maybe even his life. A sprinkling of genuine gratification can be heard in his voice. Like music to Roy’s ears.

“Oh, uh well now ya owe me!” The other replies with a tinge of confusion before realizing what it was he did. While his action wasn’t completely intentional, Jason doesn’t need to know that. And besides, he would have done the exact same thing even if he knew what he was doing.

“Don't worry, Roy. I know.”

The men finish their playful back and forth and position themselves back to back in the center of the room. Ready to combat the surrounding mass of villainy. Quickly surveying the room Jason spots the tiny bossman standing by the door, unmoving with eyes agape. Like a deer in headlights. And just as easy a target.

“Take out shorty!” Jason commands out to Roy, who must already be thinking the same thing as before Jason is able to even finish his sentence, he draws his bow, takes aim and fires.

“Already ahead of ya!”

Roy has many trick arrows at his disposal. It’s the one benefit of having an asshole like Oliver Queen as a mentor. Boomerang arrows, acid arrows, explosive arrows, sonic arrows. You name any ill advised thing to slap on the end of an arrow and Mr. Queen has it at his disposal, sitting and waiting for Roy to take for his own keeping. What a nice guy. In this instance he won’t need something to elaborate. A standard trap arrow will do and in fact does the trick. Releasing it with a steady precision it flies off with an efficient speed and is if on command, a small snap is made and out from the bulky arrowhead blasts out a intricate net. Laced with a sticky adhesive and bordered by steel bearings, the net wraps around the man and snuggles him up tight like a fly trapped by a spider. Legs and body going stiff and smacking into the ground, immobilized and out of commission for the time being.

“For god’s sake someone stop these assholes!” The bounded man helplessly demands out with a deep bellowing shriek

His guards jump into action, leaving the man squirming on the ground to defend for himself

Red Hood and Arsenal before the possibility of danger gets its chance to make itself known to their boss.

“Good luck, idiots.” Jason says as he brandishes his pistols and begins taking shots at the floor beneath the men. Easy enough targets to take out themselves but Todd feels a bit generous today. Plus he really doesn’t feel like cleaning all that blood from his jacket. The rounds of gunfire quickly weaken the already unstable structure and the men collapse on through. Falling alongside debris ten feet below slamming into the ground of the unsuspecting downstairs neighbors.

“Uh, Jay I can use some help over here!”

Before even getting a chance to admire his handiwork Jason needs to assist his partner. Amongst the initial chaos Roy somehow found himself in the midst of a large group of henchmen, fending them off as best he can as they drizzle out against him. Jaso, noticing how much Roy’s struggling to keep everyone at bay on his own in the increasingly confined room, hurdles into action 

“Hang on Roy!”

Jason doesn’t hesitate in helping to fend off the attackers in the small, now partly floorless, room. Joining Roy side by side as the hysteric group of restless criminals begins to settle themselves slowly and circle around them.

“Now all of you listen up!” A grizzled voice directs out from the mouth of the supposed boss of this operation. Still paralyzed on the ground but obnoxiously and pathetically attempting to maintain his fiery personality in a situation where it all comes across as a big joke. “Whichever one of you is the first to-”

“Blah blah blah, can you ever be quiet?.” 

The room goes quiet as the man’s face begins to swell with even more rage. Wide eyed and fuming he continues, this time seeking out an answer.“Who the hell said that!?!”

“I did, shit for brains.” He’s responded to once again by the culprit, Jason “I’ve heard this speech a thousand times before and I will be damned if I hear it a thousand and one. Now sit still and shut up.” Jason and Roy take a fighting stance together. Drawing weapons and preparing to give this night one hell of a climax “This isn’t gonna take long.”

The raucous gang of buffoons and ne'er-do-wells rush the duo. Charging with no regard as they are greeted by fists, boots and arrows. They make it so easy.

A massive melee ensues. Bodys are thrown through the gaping hole in the ground, piling up over and over. Men are thrown through the walls and some going to the streets outside via the windows. Hard landings a plenty. Jason and Roy stand their ground and make quick work of these lower echelon henchmen. Screams of pain and anger ring out alongside the violent thrashings being handed out, bone snap and flesh pounded; music to the ears of Jason as he merrilly revels in the ultra violent onslaught.

Roy is just as efficient and while he can’t say he’s as into the bloodshed and bone breaking as Jason, fighting crime like this together with Jason brings him a hit of pleasure like no other. Still, something bugs him ever so slightly about why exactly they’re even getting their hands this dirty.

“Hey Jay?” He asks.

“I”m busy. What is it?” Jason replies as he finishes smashing one poor saps face directly into a concrete wall, surely breaking the person's pretty little face. Feeling so bad that he grabs another unfortunate recipient so they can share the agony together.

“Why didn’t we just nab this dude before he even walked into the building?” Roy continues with his line of questioning 

“Now, now, Roy.” Jason replies, slowly dropping his guard to give a good look at Roy while he continues “Where’s the fun in that?”

Roy smiles like a goofy teenager at the response. Maybe Jason’s just looking for excuses for them to do what it is they do. Maybe he likes having Roy by his side all the while. No matter what, he agrees wholeheartedly with Jason as he’s usually one to do. What they do is dangerous and saves lives but it’s good to have some fun in the process that’s for damn sure.

As time passes and the bodies thin out, there’s nobody left standing but The Red Hood and Arsenal.

“Is that all of em?” Roy asks as he surveys the carnage, keeping his eyes peeled for any stragglers attempting to get away from their deserved ass beating.

“Looks like it.” Jason replies, stepping over and on several bodies as he and Roy mosey along towards their target. Still ensnared and immobile on the ground, eyes are bulging and wide. His entire operation, whatever the hell it may be, brought to a complete shutdown by the two men walking towards him. His plan over before it even had the chance to begin.

“Well, well, well. What's the matter? Out of cliche bad guy lines to spew?” Jason asks the man. The man who begins to open his mouth as if to say something most definitely tired and boring but through divine intervention via Jason’s size 10 black boot, is never given the opportunity. Knocked out cold, completely done for the night.

“That’s what I thought.”

The mission, for all intents and purposes, is a success. They’ve busted through the vague roadblock that was this random man and his group so rowdy and ready to god knows what and god who cares. Their plan unexpanded upon and basically left to the imagination for those involved and to fill in for themselves. Ultimately unimportant, really. 

With all that settled the target is left out in front of the apartment building. Plopped down alongside his own guards tied together in a neat bow for the GCPD to deal with. The rest of those involved in the scuffle laid about through various locations in the building and out, like trash waiting to be picked up and thrown away. 

Even with their night seemingly coming to an end, their duty fulfilled handedly, Jason and Roy don’t leave just yet. Making their way back to the roof of the building that they once stood watch upon, picking up any loose ends or gear they might have left laying about. These things are quite expensive after all.

After a quick survey, the men gather up what was left behind in the lead up to frantic fray and are finally prepared to call it a day. 

“Well, that was about as fun as I expected it to be.” Roy says to Jason with a yawn, stretching his legs and arms out, small cracking in his bones being made as he works out a few lingering kinks. “I guess we should be heading out then, huh?”

“I don’t know, should we?” Jason asks with arms folded and attention directed squarely at Roy. Voice businesslike and baritone “Don't you have some unfinished business here?”

“Huh? Wha-?” Roy responds, face scrunched in confusion with an almost droll tone. Cartoonishly reacting to Jason’s questioning as if he isn’t keenly aware of what he’s being talking about.

“You can cut the bullshit, Roy” He interjects, marching his way over towards the other,every step determined and steady. Coming in close and standing toe to toe with him, now face to face as he continues. “Do you know how stupid you are? How dumb it was doing what you did? God Roy we can’t afford to fuck around like that”

Roy doesn’t flinch, smirking subtly as he tilts his head up towards Jason. Body language shifting with swagger.

“Are you gonna keep tiptoeing around it or are you gonna say what you have to say?”

Roy’s response is taken as a raw display of disrespect by Jason. Clenching his fists and beginning to seethe underneath his helm. Doing all in his power to take hold himself back from taking Roy down a few pegs. He remains as composed as he can be for the time being.

“You are acting like such a brat right now, do you know that?”

“Maybe I like acting like a brat, you ever thought about that?” Roy snaps quickly. 

“You know what, Roy? If you wanna act like that maybe I should treat you like one!” Jason bellows heatedly, grabbing Roy by the shoulders and shoving him to the ground. “I’m done fucking around. You want me to be direct? Fine. I’ll be direct. Finish jerking off you stupid piece of shit.”

“Oh?” Roy responds, smile ever present on his face all the while. “Is that what you think I was doing? That doesn’t sound like something I’d do..”

“Jesus. Cut the act, Roy. I’m not stupid. I was raised and trained by Batman. Being aware of what’s going on behind you is pretty basic stuff. Especially when that something going on is a dipshit redhead jacking off while groaning like a dying man.”

“Hey! Now you’re hurting my feelings..” Roy replies facetiously, putting on a phony pout like a dog left out in the rain.

“ I’ll hurt you all right…” 

“Good, maybe I wanna be hurt.” Biting his lip, Roy not giving a damn about what lies ahead. This little game he’s playing starting to really heat up as he begins to lay it on some more. “Although…” He continues. “ I don’t think anything will hurt quite as bad as you knowing I was enjoying myself all by my lonesome and you decided to do nothing about it.”

“ Roy. I know we don’t act like it usually but we’re supposed to be heroes. I’m not gonna put an operation at risk just to fuck you because you’re bored.”

“Well, we’re not on the job now, are we?” Roy seductively states. His back on the ground, beginning to grope himself in full view of Jason as he remains standing over him. Practically begging for him to do something.

“Oh, I’m well aware of that.” Jason replies with his gruff aggravated voice. “You know, I was just gonna force you to finish off in front of me, to try and embarrass you but you’d just enjoy that wouldn’t you?”

“You know me so well, Jaybird.”

Jason says nothing, letting a quiet build up around the men as he passively watches Roy. His hands grabbing at himself, fingers gliding smoothly over his body. Eyes aching aggressively with desperate desire. The bulge in his pants rising, pulsing against the fabric of his pants, wanting to burst through and be held and played with but for now left painfully waiting.

The waiting doesn’t last long, but the throbbing member isn’t greeted by a warm touch of a lovers palm but rather the bottom of a black boot. 

“Yeah, I do.”

Jason’s heel presses heavily onto the covered crotch of Roy. Grinding it with just enough pressure to aggravate him and cause some discomfort.

“Hnnh, Jay. Lighten up, will ya?” He reacts with strained wheezing as his dick gets a bit more than it bargained for.

“You want me to lighten up? Come on, Roy. I thought you knew me just as well as I knew you.” 

Roy bites his lip, heart racing and fluttering in excitement. It’s an unexpected turn of events even though it should be given who it is he’s dealing with, and Roy knows it. But regardless it’s hard not to be turned on by anything Jason does. Especially when he decides to get mad.

“You see, Roy. You’ve already made a decision.”

“Oh yeah? And what decision is that?” 

“The decision to act like a fucking brat. And so I’ve decided to make one of my own.”

Jason alleviates the pressure, elevating his boot several inches above the increasingly sore cock of Roy. Moving into a squatted position and grabbing Roy’s chin with a strong grip, knocking away his dumb glasses and looking him dead in the eyes as he continues.

“You can keep mouthing off if you want, in fact I encourage it, but no matter how you decide to act from here on out I’m not gonna take it easy on you. Now be a good boy and turn your ass around.”

“Well now.” Roy responds with a faux pout etched onto his face. “What if I don’t want to be a good boy?”

Jason sits still, hovering over him quietly. Taking his fingers off Roy’s face and readjusting them onto his helmet. Popping it off and tossing it aside.

“That’s fine. I didn’t really expect anything else.”

Jason nonchalantly begins to remove his gloves that he’s had on this entire time. Sliding them off and having them fly away towards the direction of his discarded helmet.


End file.
